peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 1
The following tracklistings are taken from the Decktician Logs, Vol. 2 (i), which covers Peel’s shows on Radio Luxembourg over the period January-June 1972. Please see Ken Garner’s message to the Peel Mailing List for further details. *Many thanks to Decktician, Ken for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Please add additional release/label information and links if known. *Alan Bailey, Peel's producer at Radio Luxembourg, has a tape dated 28 Jan. 1972 that corresponds to the third of the tracklistings below (right, A), which has been updated with additional information from Alan. Many thanks to Alan! (left side of sheet 1) A (numbered 4-11) *John Bryant: Woodbine Annie (LP - John Bryant) Polydor 5520 (released 1972) *Country Joe & The Fish: Pat’s Song (LP - I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die) Fontana (released 1967) *Kevin Ayers: Champaign Cowboy Blues (LP - Whatevershebringswesing) Harvest SHVL 800 (released November 1971) Release date unconfirmed, Wikepedia states November 1971, AMG January 1972. This may indicate different UK/US release dates. *Grand Funk Railroad Loneliness (LP - E Pluribus Funk) Capitol (released November 1971) *Byrds: B.B. Class Road (LP - Farther Along) Columbia (released 17 November 1971) *Jeff Beck Group: Jody (LP - Rough And Ready) Epic (released 9 January 1972) UK release date. Released earlier in the US on 25 October 1971. *Sly & The Family Stone: Africa Talks To You From The Ashphalt Jungle (LP - There’s A Riot Going On) Epic (released 20 November 1971) *Sly & The Family Stone: There’s A Riot Going On (LP - There’s A Riot Going On) Epic (released 20 November 1971) B (numbered 7-10) *Fairport Convention: A Sailor’s Life (LP - The History Of Fairport Convention) Island'' (released 11 January 1972)'' Originally released on Unhalfbricking (1969), but it is assumed the track was played from this just released compilation *Timmy Rogers: Fla-Ga-La-Pa (7" single) Philips 40074 (released 1962) *Jimi Hendrix: Lover Man (LP - Hendrix In The West) Polydor (released 1971) (entered UK albums charton 5 Feb.1972) ''or (LP - Isle Of Wight) Polydor ''(released 1971) *Stoneground: Corinna (LP - Family Album) Warner Brothers 2ZS-1956 (released 1971) (right) A (Updated tracklisting for full show of 28 Jan. 1972, with thanks to Alan Bailey for dating the show and other additional information. Alan notes: "On my website I have edited down the intro music but on the programme it’s complete." In addition, "As John and I exchanged views on collected 45’s, he particularly liked my copy of ‘Mumbles’ and included it in the programme giving me a name check." ''Alan also confirmed from his own unedited tape that the show did contain two Jimmy Reed tracks.) *Fuse: Permanent Resident (LP - Fuse) Epic *Jimmy Reed: Too Much (LP - Just Jimmy Reed) (''originally released 1962 as Vee Jay LP-1050) *Kevin Ayers: Song From The Bottom Of A Well (LP - Whatevershebringswesing) Harvest SHVL 800 (released November 1971) Release date unconfirmed, Wikepedia states November 1971, AMG January 1972. This may indicate different UK/US release dates. *Jerry Garcia: Sugaree (LP - Garcia) Warner Bros (released 20 January 1972) *Johnny Bachelor: Mumbles (7"single) London (released 1959) '(Source is Alan Bailey’s copy)' *Badfinger: Name Of The Game (LP - Straight Up) Apple (released 13 December 1971) *Country Joe & The Fish: Silver And Gold (LP - C.J. Fish) Vanguard (released 1970) *Shanti: Out Of Nowhere (LP - Shanti) Atlantic SD 8302 (released 1971) *Duane Eddy: 3.30 Blues (LP - Movin' 'N' Groovin') London ZGW-105 (released 1970) ''(Source is Alan Bailey’s copy) *Procol Harum: Devil Came From Kansas (LP - A Salty Dog) Regal Zonophone (released June 1969) *Ry Cooder: Denomination Blues (LP - Into the Purple Valley) Reprise (released February 1972) *Kris Kristofferson: Best Of All Possible Worlds (LP - Kristofferson) Monument (released 1970) Album re-released in 1971 as Me & Bobby McGee. *Jimmy Reed: I’ll Change My Style (LP - Just Jimmy Reed) (originally released 1962 as Vee Jay LP-1050) Footnotes Category:Radio Luxembourg Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Not Available